Call me, maybe
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred F. Jones era el nuevo y sensual vecino que había llegado al barrio de Alice Kirkland, la muchacha no sabía como hablarle o decir algo, al menos trataría de darle su número. USxFem!UK unilateral y leve USxUK.


Un fic más, inspirado en la canción "Call me, maybe", espero que les guste.

**Pareja: **AlfredxAlice unilateral y leve AlfredxArthur -Estados UnidosxFem!Inglaterra, Estados UnidosxInglaterra.-  
**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** No mucho xD

Alice se había apoyado sobre la ventana como lo hacía desde hace una semana, desde que ese muchacho americano de galante sonrisa y ojos hipnotizadores se mudó de vecino al lado de su casa, podía observar con precisión cada facción de su musculatura a través de esa atrevida sudadera ceñida al cuerpo que traía, nunca esperó que un hombre cortando el pasto se viera tan enloquecedoramente bien. Se sintió una vieja fetichista… ¿qué edad tendría ese niño? no le da más de diecisiete años.

Ella siempre había parecido tener el control de las cosas, de todo, pero ahora estaba allí, detrás de la ventana de su casa como una acosadora y con la respiración entrecortada por la sonrisa afrodisíaca con la que parecía reírse ese sujeto. Bien, podía conservar la calma, era una señorita después de todo. El chico se detuvo un momento, acalorado, dio un suspiro profundo y deslizó la sudadera hacia arriba.

Se estaba deshaciendo de ella, la muchacha pudo ver un tatuaje en la parte superior de sus costillas y otro arriba de su pecho, cercano a las clavículas, los músculos formados, el torso… oh god, el sudor corriendo sobre él parecía que se iba a evaporar en ese cuerpo.

El autocontrol de la señorita y refinada Alice se había ido literalmente a la mierda.

No podía creerlo, la adolescencia le estaba golpeando su cara nuevamente, que golpearla, la estaba apaleando en el suelo, sentía ganas de hablar con él, pero ni siquiera lo conocía… tal vez darle su número y empezar con algunas llamadas… sí, eso no sonaba del todo acosador pero ¿cómo?

Unos días mas tarde allí estaba él, con esa expresión alegre y radiante, arreglando un auto, ella en tanto, tenía frente suyo el viejo auto de papá, también a su hermano, Arthur…y también a un amigo, Francis, que le apoyaban en el plan mientras le daban un balde con agua y un trapo para limpiar el cacharro, el plan de la rana era verse seductora con eso, limpiando el auto… ¿cómo debía verse seductora limpiando aquella reliquia? ¿era posible eso? suspiró mientras escuchaba las risas de sus amigos marcharse.

Y…lo intentó, lo podía jurar, el jabón y la espuma se resbalaban en el auto y hacia maniobras increíbles, pero los audífonos que llevaba ese americano nuevo en el barrio tapaban cualquier sonido, ni la miraba, se llegó a subir al auto, todo, pero nada, esperen, volteó hacia ella, le dio una sonrisa fallida y el chico le sonrió con un pequeño "no" en risa. ¿Eso qué quería decir? se llegó a caer de a impresión. Dios, estaría haciendo el ridículo allí botada en el suelo. Lo sabía, bueno, al menos en su mundo ficticio ese americano sí la tomaba en cuenta.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron suavemente después de la caída, lo vio sobre ella, ayudándole a levantarse con una sonrisa de terciopelo, Alice sintió que el aire se le escapaba y rió con timidez, con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, al fin cara a cara, Francis y Arthur la miraban como una chiquilla victoriosa, les devolvió el gesto.

Lo había logrado, ridículamente y no a su estilo… pero lo importante es que ese chico estaba allí.

–Es-Espera aquí… bien, tengo no sé, que darte las gracias por salvarme. –

–¡No se preocupe, señorita, es lo que hace un Hero como yo! me llamo Alfred, un gusto.. –le rió con ternura y la chica no hizo más que suspirar mientras iba por una ropa más decente por la caída épica que se dio, además de echar también un lápiz y un papel en uno de los bolsillos para anotar su número.

Antes de salir anotó su celular en el papel en una muralla cercana, sonrió mientras iba entregárselo al mismo tiempo que Alfred se acerca también, pero no exactamente hacia ella, le da un apretón de manos a su hermano, Arthur Kirkland… y le entrega un papel, Alice mira extrañada la escena que parece de la peor película de terror al menos para ella, Kirkland aún ríe por los acontecimientos de su hermanita… abre el papel y queda con los ojos de plato y las cejas casi se arrancan de su rostro, estaba pálido, Francis miró de reojo el papel y quedó igual que Kirkland, luego miró a la chiquilla inglesa y apretó los labios como diciendo "que pena, Alice".

"Call me 555 – 1923 XOXO"

El americano le guiñó un ojo coqueto al inglés y deslizó la mano por su antebrazo, el anglosajón tembló de miedo, la muchacha quedó con la boca abierta mientras Alfred depositaba un beso en su mejilla y se despedía hasta otro día de ella.

Alfred F. Jones siempre resultó ser gay.

**N.A: **Al principio la chica iba a ser Emily, le venía un poco más, pero, el papel del chico… el alegre… que se quita la polera y ríe coqueto y atrevido, musculoso y bronceado arreglando el auto y cortando el césped, bueno, me daba vergüenza personal imaginarme así al inglés, él es más recatado y hecho a la antigua para coquetear, por eso el chico resultó ser Alfred, pobre Alice, le salió gay, pero ya vendrá alguien para ella, ojalá que Jones tenga suerte con Kirkland, aunque éste está algo traumado, en fin. Que viva el USxUK.


End file.
